Talk:Scauldron
Skulldren/Scauldren I'm going to just start this talk page, mainly because I'm confused about something: Is it Skulldren or Scauldren? In the article it's described as the latter, but the article itself is the former. Manga Maniac 23:19, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm guessing Skulldren. It sounds right, for some reason. Juoju 23:22, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Even so, it'd be nice to have some confirmation. After all, we can't guess the name of the thing. For now I'm going to add a redirect from Scauldren for now. We can delete whichever one is fake afterwards. Manga Maniac 23:30, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I agree. Juoju 23:38, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Surely it's Scauldron as in "to scald" (to burn with or as if with hot liquid or steam, to subject to or treat with boiling water) plus "cauldron"? Though, I suppose it could be 'Scauldren'. I really don't see why it would be 'Skulldren' at all. - Jack_O_Diamonds, 23rd October 2010. : All evidence I've found (two references), point to scauldren. When I searched skulldren I only got here. Toothless99 17:27, October 26, 2010 (UTC) : And now that I have watched the movie time and time again, I'm pretty sure Hiccup says 'Scauldren'. And it makes sense since it sprays boiling water. Toothless99 19:17, November 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I now have the DVDs, and therefore, have subtitles. While the subtitles aren't perfect from what I've seen, its as good a spelling as any other alternative. Manga Maniac 19:57, November 26, 2010 (UTC) We'll just have to find out how its name is spelled when Book of Dragons is released. can scauldron dragons walk? I was wondering can the dragon, scauldron walk on land? lz nswer asap Scauldron/Scalldron To answer, a previous conversation...hopefully they're still paying attention :) I've been writing in runes (Elder Futhark specifically), and I felt that this talk page was the opportunity to complain. Scauldron is actually spelled Scalldron and here are my reasons: When I translated Scalldron and figured it's true spelling, the previous spelling would've probably perpetuated (I could be wrong) by a person who tried to translate it before. When the word "Scalldron" was displayed, the runic "a" and "l" were written too close together making it somewhat "incomprehensible" to some. Also, the word Scalldron derives from the word scalding meaning "hot" or "boiling" hot. Pay attention to how scalding is spelled. 14:41, March 25, 2012 (UTC) anyways could somebody tell me if the scauldron can walk on land? and even if they can walk are they able to walk like the monsterous nightmare can? thanx plz answer asap Spelling I'm sorry, but this has annoyed me before and still is now, but it's spelled "Scalldron". I know mostly because I can read the runic script. 23:07, June 3, 2012 (UTC) I know this because it SAYS on cartoonnetwork.com, it is spelled SCAULDRON 01:37, October 17, 2012 (UTC) UNLOCK FOR A WIKI CONTRIBUTER (PLEASE) OK, you guys may have acounts and all, and I'm not trying to be rude, but I could make a MAJOR cleanup that SOMEONE messed up. No offense, but sometimes yall can be REALLY messy, and I want to sort it through (because i enjoy it), either that or YOU GUYS CLEAN IT UP SOON. I can do a good job, look at what i did for the Fireworm (riders of berk), I created that page. (And if you lock that I'll go rouge). SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE UNLOCK THE PAGE someone who cares the creator of Fireworm (riders of berk) page 01:36, October 17, 2012 (UTC) You don't have to write in capital words. It looks like you really care, so I unlocked the page. --Station7 (talk) 05:06, October 17, 2012 (UTC) THANK YOU DUDE!!!! but unfortunately (for me) someone already fixed my issue, but at least I got some detail in the r.o.b. section. YOU DO IT RIGHT!!! :D :) :D 01:13, October 19, 2012 (UTC)